My Son~*
by Jimba
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own CCs so you can't sue me!^_^ When Syaoran Leaves Japan, he doesn't suspect a thing. When he comes back though, he's in for the biggest surprise of his life. R&R. This is the last CCS story i'll be writing in along time...I think. I


A/N: Thanking everyone who read my other stories

A/N: Thanking everyone who read my other stories. I hope you enjoy this one. It came to me when I was about to sleep so I typed it up. Review! Oh yea. Everything is in Syaoran¡¯s POV

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS so you can¡¯t sue me.^_^

~*~

He¡¯s leaving, but for how long. I can¡¯t stand him leave but I too scared to tell him how I feel. I feel horrible. I think I drank too much. I hear people shouting and laughing all around me but they sound so far away. I walk around and say hi to a couple of people but my head hurts too much from the drinks and I just want to lie down. I open a door and walk in. When I look up, I stare right into his face. I smile and go to the bed.

He¡¯s Who?!~*

By Jimba

Syaoran~*~Syaoran

I suddenly wake up. I look around in blurry eyes. I try to remember what happened last night but all I could remember was the party. Everything after that was a blur. I look around and saw myself in a bed. My clothes are all over the place except my boxers. ¡°What the hell did I do last night?¡± I mumbled. I got up and put on new clothes and made my way to the bathroom. The house was a mess but no one was there. 

I splashed water on my face and dried my face. I went back into my room and packed the rest of my clothes. When I was done I walked outside to my car. I put my stuff in the trunk and got in. I began to drive to the airport but ten minutes later, found myself in front of Sakura¡¯s house. ¡°What the¡¦¡± Since I was here, I got out and walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. I heard her voice. ¡°I got it!¡±

¡°She opened the door. ¡°Syaoran!¡± She seemed almost scared. 

¡°Uh. Hi Sakura. I just came over to say bye.¡±

She looked relieved. ¡°Oh. Bye Syaoran. I hope you come back.¡±

She seemed to hesitate and streched over and kissed me. I hugged her.

¡°Uh, well. I¡¯ll go now.¡± Man this was akward.

I walked over to the car and opened the door. I looked back at her. ¡°Aieshitaru Sakura.¡± I whispered. I got in and drove away. I arrived in the airport and got to my gate. I took one last look at Japan and went in.

12 years later~*~12 years later

A slight bump from the landing woke me up. I lifted my head and tried to figure out where I was. Man I¡¯m getting too old. I was in the plane and I was going back. Back to Japan. 

When the plane stopped the annoucement came on. 

¡°Ladies and Gentlemen. We have arrived in Tokyo. Please gather all belongings and exit out through the five doors. Thank you for riding Jap Air Flight 143.¡±

I got up and got my pack from under my seat. I was in First Class so it wasn¡¯t crowded and I got off right away. I went to the baggage claim area and looked for my suitcase. When I found it I got it and went out the sliding doors. There was a bustle of activity outside the airport. I didn¡¯t have a car so had to get a cab. I found one and in an hour I was at my old home. Everything was the same. The same stores and houses. The only difference were the faces in the streets. All the kids were strangers to me. I went inside after I paid the driver. Everything inside was prepared for my arrival by a maid and house designer. I plopped down on my bed and sighed. I wanted to meet so many people especially her but I had buisness to take care of. 

I gave up magic when I went to America. Man, was my family mad. I decided to go into buisness and owned a huge international enterprise by the time I was 28. That was two years ago and I never got to settle down since. I came back to Japan to buy a rival company but that wasn¡¯t the only reason. I looked at the time. I had an hour or so left till I had to meet my buisness advisor.

I got up and changed into something more comfortable. I went outside and streched. I was still a little out from jet lag but felt hardly tired. I walked down the neighborhood I grew up in for 7 years. I let my mind wander and then suddenly bumped into someone. I looked down a face a boy of 10 or so. His face looked strangely familiar. ¡°Gomen.¡± muttered the kid and ran off with another boy. 

I kept walking but couldn¡¯t get the boy¡¯s face out of my head. After a while I looked up and saw the house I was looking for. Her house. I took a deep breath and walked up the steps. I knocked on the door. Would she still live here? At this age? It was worth a try. The door opened and I looked right into Touya¡¯s face. For a second he stared at me and then hell broke loose in his face. He punched me in the mouth.

I fell down the stairs by the impact and fell in a heap on the ground. What the hell? I know he doesn¡¯t like me but he never hit me or anything. 

I looked up. ¡°You got guts to come back you, you bastard!¡± he screamed at me. 

I stared at him in confusion. What the hell did I do? ¡°What the hell are you talking about?!¡± He stared at me with hatred. ¡°Don¡¯t act like you don¡¯t know!¡± I got up and wiped my shirt. Did he go psyco or something?

¡°Touya? Who¡¯s out there?¡± I heard a woman¡¯s voice from behind him. It sounded so heavenly. So great. I looked up and looked into Sakura¡¯s face. She was as beautiful as before. Her amber hair glistened in the sun and came down to her shoulders, tied in a braid. Her blue-green eyes sparkled with life. 

She stared down and saw me. Her face was of shock and surprise. ¡°S-Syaoran. Wh-what are you doing here?¡± I began to walk up. ¡°I just came to say hello because I was here on buisness and this guy here (I cocked my heads towards Touya) attacks me.¡±

She looked at Touya. ¡°Onii-chan please. Let me talk to him.¡± He stared at me. ¡°Alright but one wrong move and I¡¯ll kill you.¡± he threathened. Sakura led me in to the living room. She looked at me with those beautiful eyes.

¡°Syaoran. I have something real serious to tell you.¡± 

I sat back. ¡°What is it?¡± she began to ring her fingers. ¡°Well, you see. Do you remember the party you had before you left.¡± I thought back and remembered a party. ¡°Oh¡¦yeah. But what about it?¡± She began to blush. ¡°The thing is I got¡¦¡± She was interrupted by a door slam.

¡°I¡¯m home!¡± It sounded like a kid¡¯s voice. I looked behind me and was in for a surprise. ¡°You!¡± The boy looked at me. ¡°You¡¯re the man from the streets. What are you doing here?¡± I wanted to ask the same question. He walked over to Sakura and whispered to her. She looked at him. ¡°He¡¯s a old friend of mine. Syaku. I think you should listen to what I¡¯m going to say.¡± 

Syaku sat down next to her. Sakura turned to me. ¡°Syaoran meet my son. Syaku.¡± I looked at her. ¡°S-son?¡± Know I knew why he looked familiar. ¡°Yes. He¡¯s my son. Syaku. This is Mr. Li. A friend of mine.¡± He turned to face me and nodded. I did the same.

¡°I never told you this Syaku. And Syaoran. I never had the nerve to call and tell but¡¦¡± She stopped and looked down. ¡°Excuse me for a sec.¡± She got up and hurried out the room. Syaku looked at me. ¡°How do you know my mom?¡± I almost told him about the clow cards but thought better. Did she tell him. Did he have magic as well?

¡°I met you¡¯re mother when I was 11 or so. About you¡¯re age. How old are you?¡± ¡°I¡¯ll be eleven next month.¡± I nodded. A question was nagging my head and I just had to ask him or I¡¯d go nuts.

¡°Who¡¯s you¡¯re father?¡±

I must have said the wrong thing because his face became hard. ¡°I don¡¯t got one. He left mom when she was young.¡± An expression of hatred filled his face.

I felt kind of mad to. Who the hell would leave Sakura. I would have like¡¯d to meet this fella and give him an ass beating. Suddenly, Sakura walked in. Instead of sitting down, she faced me. 

¡°Syaoran. Listen very carefully. This might be hard for you but he¡¯s, he¡¯s¡¦ your son!¡±

I looked at her and so did Syaku. We slowyly faced each other.

At the same time we said, ¡°He¡¯s What?!¡±

~*~

What did ya think. Review and give me your comments and/or complaints.


End file.
